Side Effect
by Kiba1831
Summary: Derek Reed is finally settling into his new home and high school. Till he develops this cancerous disease and there has yet to be a cure formulated. R&R plz.
1. New Kid

This is pretty much my first fanfiction. I had a little trouble and got lost after awhile so I'm not that happy about parts of it. So you might notice, I might edit a couple small things sooner or later. If you don't like it, don't read it.

________________________________________________________________________

The sun, creeping over the horizon, sweeping away the darkness that had haunted the city, cautiously revealed itself. The alarm clock rung several times before the boy reached for the device that sat on the counter beside his bed. While his face still hid beneath the bed sheets, he reached over, feeling his way to the counter. He seized the alarm and threw it at the wall, the marble only suffered a scuff on the radiant wall. The alarm, broken, sat silently, pieces scattered across the floor.

The boy clumsily stood up, stretched his arms, and followed up with a tiresome yawn. He stumbled forward into the bathroom and turned the faucet lever. He held his hands out under the faucet as the chilling water ran through his fingers. He splashed it over his half-asleep face then turned the lever, quickly bringing it to a cease. As he shook off the weariness, he glanced at his reflection, his black spiky hair was disheveled, his eyelids now showed his brown eyes.

He swiftly ran through his morning routine. Throwing on a white V-neck and slipping into a pair of blue jeans, he grabbed his backpack and headed for the front door. As he laced up his shoes, he noticed a mouth watering aroma coming from the kitchen. His favorite meal was being made, banana nut muffins.

_The cook's here already? _he surprisingly thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen where a petite lady with brown hair who could've been in her late forties pulled out a batch of muffins from the oven and sat them on the kitchen counter.

"You must be Derek," she smiled as she took off her oven mitts and shook his hand," I'm Gina."

" Nice to meet you," he smiled blandly then asked referring to the muffins," Is that breakfast?"

" Yes, please take a seat," She said as she placed several muffins on a plate and poured him a glass of milk. As Derek took a seat she followed behind him and placed his breakfast in front of him.

" Thank you," he smiled. As he began eating, a picture that sat in the corner of the room caught his attention. He slit his eyes then looked away. It was a picture of his parents and him four summers ago. When they were happy, when the only thing they fought over was the last slice of pizza. But now he's fifteen and his parents are divorced. His father moved away with saying goodbye. His Mom's made a fortune from investing in stock while also working as a lawyer, leaving her less and less time at their new home.

Soon, Derek was finished and he sat the plate in the sink." Thank you, it was delicious," He smiled at Gina as he headed for the door.

" I'm glad you liked it," She grinned as she opened the front door for him. Derek through his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his duffle bag.

" Have a nice day at school," she called after him as he made his way to the gate.

" I will," he said over his shoulder right before he stepped out of sight behind the intimidating pine trees that lined the inside of the fence.

Relieved, he pulled his iPod out of his pocket, turned it on, and played one of his play lists. As the familiar song began to play it also tuned out the sounds around him. It was a short walk from Flat Creek Academy, the new school he'd be attending.

After walking a couple of blocks the school was now in sight. One of the buildings caught his attention. It was taller than the rest, but it didn't resemble any building. It looked more like a tower. As Derek made his way on campus he took his headphones off and kept them around his neck. An attractive girl walked towards him.

" Hey," he smiled. She glared at him and just walked by. Derek kept on walking, but took a look back as she headed the opposite direction. Two guys laughed as they watched. One of them was taller than Derek and had long blonde hair, the other was shorter and had a buzz cut. The taller one approached Derek with a grin on his face.

" I'm Nolan Frye, this is David Fisher," his friend nodded," and that's Violet Whitman. No one gets to tap that."

" I'm Derek Reed. And I can change that," He grinned.

" Dude, she's a junior. And you're a..?"

" A freshman."

" Yea, exactly. There are twelve-hundred students here. Fifty-eight percent of them are girls. I'd try my luck elsewhere."

" Got it. So where do I go to get my class schedule?" Derek asked trying to get back on task.

" Right through those doors is the main office. Just tell her your name and year and she'll give you your schedule," Dave said.

" Thanks."

Derek pulled open the door, walked down the hallway, and stepped through two open doors. He stepped up to the front desk and greeted the secretary.

" Hi, I'm Derek Reed, freshman. I came for my schedule."

She typed in his name and printed out a sheet. Before handing it to him she pointed," That's you're locker number. It should be right down the hall."

" Ok, thanks."

He walked down the hall way and looked for the locker with the numbers, 918.

_915, 916, 917, 918, _he thought to himself. He sat his backpack down, unzipped it, and pulled several books out. He opened his locker and began neatly organizing it. As he reached for several more books, he watched in the corner of his eye as a girl opened up her locker beside him. She had soft brown hair no lower than her shoulder and dark green eyes. When she glanced at him with a smile and he quickly looked away as he continued putting away his books.

" Hey, um, do you know where room 303 is?" She smiled, her eyes sparkled.

Derek smiled back and looked down at his schedule." Uh, no, sorry. But I'm heading there for first period. I could help you find it." He said reassuringly.

" Thanks, I'd like that," She said flirtatiously as he put his lock on his locker and picked up his backpack.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's chapter 1. Please review!


	2. Class Clown

Well here goes Chap. 2. Please, not too many flames.

________________________________________________________________________

" I'm Derek by the way," he smiled as they maneuvered through the hallways.

" I'm Amelia," She smiled back and continued," Can I see your schedule?"

" Oh. Yeah," he answered puzzled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to Amelia. She looked over it carefully then looked back at hers.

She grinned and said," We're in all the same classes except lunch."

" Haha, nice." Derek answered slipping his schedule back into his pocket. He noticed the way she looked at him. It was _different_. It was _caring. _He could read her. He could read anyone. Derek looked at the door of the room that stood before him, _303, _was labeled on the front of the door.

" Here it is," he smiled as he opened the door to the classroom. Inside the teacher was sitting at his desk, paying the two no attention, his eyes glued to the computer screen. He was tall, lean, and had a scruffy brown beard. Derek looked around and saw Dave sitting in the back talking to another student. He glanced over at Derek and nodded hello.

" Come. Sit next to me," Amelia smiled as she ran her fingers between his and led the way as she took a seat in the second row beside the window. Derek followed and took the seat beside her. The bell rung and several other students rushed in before the teacher stood up and closed the door and sat back in his seat. As the students got settled in someone began speaking on the school's speaker.

" Good morning, all returning students and welcome all freshman. This is principal, Jodi Payne, with today's announcements. Today football and cheerleading tryouts will be held on the upper field. First cuts will be made Wednesday and final cuts will be made Friday. Soccer tryouts will also be held today, but on the lower field…" As the principal continued, Derek leaned over towards Amelia to whisper something in her ear, but was interrupted when the teacher slapped a thick book onto his desk and then continued to pass the rest out to the rest of the class. Derek got back up in his seat, annoyed, and picked up the book. On the face of it read, _Biology_.

Derek looked up as the teacher stood up before the class from behind his desk and said." I am Mr. Abrahms and this, as the book explains, is Biology. This is no easy course and there is no easy way to pass…" Derek frowned, but then turned his attention to the seat behind Mr. Abrahms. He leaned a little back in his chair and focused on the shadow of the chair. He took a glance up at Mr. Abrahms then looked down again. With the motion of his eyes the shadow crept away pulling the chair slowly with it. Derek watched as Mr. Abrahms sat down missing the chair and falling to the floor. The class burst in laughter as the teacher quickly tried to recover from the fall. He reached for the desk, but his fingers slid across the papers stacked on his desk as he fell again.

His face was hot red." WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!?!" He yelled as the class quickly fell silent as he paused trying to gain some composure. He snatched his scattered papers up from the floor then continued," Open your books to page 7. Pull out a notebook." Derek stood up from his seat and picked up several sheets of paper that fell from the teacher's desk.

" Here, you dropped these too," Derek said trying not to grin. The teacher looked up at him in disgust and snatched them from his grasp. Derek turned around and chuckled as he walked back to his seat. He reached in his backpack and pulled out a green notebook. He looked over at Amelia who ran her fingers through her hair as she looked down at her textbook and then over at Derek with a smile on her face.

________________________________________________________________________

Don't forget to review! Message me for any other comments or suggestions**. :)**


End file.
